dresdendollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Anachronism
Girl Anachronism is a song by The Dresden Dolls. History In Australia, the song was ranked #30 on Triple J's Hottest 100 of 2004. In the Dresden Dolls Companion,Dresden Dolls Companion, by Amanda Palmer, eight foot music publishing, June, 2006, ISBN 157560888X ISBN 978-1575608884 Amanda Palmer (born in 1976) published the lyrics, sheet music, history, and creative process for this single. She also mentions how :I always felt like the twenties or the sixties would have made more sense be born into.}} In 2003, the music video for 'Girl Anachronism' was released. Meaning The lyrics, alternately angry, apologetic, and whiny, deal with Amanda Palmer as a "problem child", a trait which she blames on the fact that she was born a few days premature, by Caesarean section. As the song grows, the lyrics split into various subplots, all of which are related to feeling out of place or out of time. Lyrics :(One, two, three four!) :(Rahh!) :(Uhh...) :You can tell :From the scars on my arms :And cracks in my hips :And the dents in my car :And the blisters on my lips :That I'm not the carefullest of girls :You can tell :From the glass on the floor :And the strings that're breaking :And I keep on breaking more :And it looks like I am shaking :But it's just the temperature :Then again :If it were any colder I could disengage :If I were any older I would act my age :But I don't think that you'd believe me :It's :Not :The :Way :I'm :Meant :To :Be :It's just the way the operation made me :And you can tell :From the state of my room :That they let me out too soon :And the pills that I ate :Came a couple years too late :And ive got some issues to work through :There I go again :Pretending to be you :Make-believing :That I have a soul beneath the surface :Trying to convince you :It was accidentally on purpose :I am not so serious :This passion is a plagiarism :I might join your century :But only on a rare occasion :I was taken out :Before the labor pains set in and now :Behold the world's worst accident :I am the girl anachronism :And you can tell :By the red in my eyes :And the bruises on my thighs :And the knots in my hair :And the bathtub full of flies :That I'm not right now at all :There I go again :Pretending that I'll fall :Don't call the doctors :They've seen it all before :They'll say just :Let :Her :Crash :And :Burn :She'll learn :The attention just encourages her :And you can tell :From the full-body cast :That you're sorry that you asked :Though you did everything you could :Like any decent person would :But I might be catching so don't touch :You'll start believing you're immune to gravity and stuff :Don't get me wet :Because the bandages will all come off :And you can tell :From the smoke at the stake :That the current state is critical :Well, it is the little things, for instance :In the time it takes to break it she can make up ten excuses :Please excuse her for the day, its just the way the medication makes her... :Ah! :I don't necessarily believe there is a cure for this :So I might join your century, but only as a doubtful guest :I was too precarious, removed as a caesarian :Behold the world's worst accident! :I am the girl anachronism :I am the girl anachronism :I am the girl anachronism :I am the girl :I am the girl :I am the girl :I am the girl anachronism! Release * The Dresden Dolls EP - 2001 * The Dresden Dolls (album) - 2003 * Girl Anachronism (single) - 2003 * Live: In Paradise - 2005 * Live at the Roundhouse - 2007 * Weeds:Music from the Series Volume 3 - 2008 In Popular Culture * This song was used at the end credits of Season Three Episode Five of the Showtime television series Weeds. * The song title has been borrowed by many, including eBay-based vintage company Girl Anachronism Vintage. References Category:The Dresden Dolls Songs Category:Songs From The Dresden Dolls EP Category:Songs From The Dresden Dolls (album) Category:Songs From Girl Anachronism (single) Category:Songs From Live: In Paradise Category:Songs From Live at the Roundhouse